clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
Ain't My Fault
The seventh episode of Season 7. Summary Adrianna has an agenda she's about to push and worries if it blows up in her face, she might lose all of her friends. She also worries that maybe everything isn't right in her brain. Meanwhile, Lana is running out of time to file a lawsuit against Alicia for the accident and wonders if retribution will bring her any peace of mind. And Keith scores a new internship and wants to show that he's not just a clueless assistant, but might sabotage himself in the process. Main Plot Adrianna has been planning a way to get Micah back all summer and is ready to put her plan into action. But when last minute thoughts make her realize maybe it's not the best idea, she wonders if she's as mentally stable as she thinks. Sub Plot Lana gives Keith an internship with her mother in exchange for his family's lawyer in her case against Alicia. But at the end of the day, does she want to go through with it or is she just listening to everyone else? Third Plot Keith scores an internship with Lana's mom and wants to show that he's more than just good for bringing coffee and crafts a lofty plan to get hired full-time. But will he ruin his chances in the fashion industry in the process? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Ain't My Fault" by Zara Larsson. *Adrianna is revealed to have lupus. **This is also her final appearance. *First appearance of Emily Gardner. *Keith now works for Kaye Davis. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber Supporting Cast *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Sarah Paulson' as Kaye Davis *'Chloe Arden' as Emily Gardner *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Bryce Dallas Howard' as Carrie Jupe *'Eric Steinberg' as Paul Jupe *'Rose Abdoo' as Aimee Lib *'Rowan Blanchard' as Sabrina Rahal *'Lili Reinhart' as Alyssa Sanders *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer Absences *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Debby Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Adrianna: Nicole…I’m worried something is wrong with me… EVERYONE’S GOT AN AGENDA Adrianna: I’ve been planning this for months. And it’s time to put it into motion. Wendy: Ade, what are you even thinking? Adrianna: I’m not thinking. I’m getting back what’s mine. Micah: Adrianna…something is wrong with you. BUT NOT EVERYONE Mrs. Davis: Lana if you’re going to press charges against the girl that put you in that wheelchair, it has to happen now. Angel: You’re going to send Alicia to prison. I know it’s what’s right…it’s just weird. Lana: I don’t know if sending her to prison is going to make me feel any better. Ethan: This isn’t all just about you, Lana. Lana: But it’s my decision to make… (Lana is seen about to sign a document) WILL GET WHAT THEY WANT Keith: This is my chance to prove myself! Mrs. Davis: You’ve proven that you’re a complete and utter ego manic… Keith: I have an internship with one of the most successful designers this century. I can’t mess this up. Moon: It looks like you already have… (Keith is seen ripping a dress off a mannequin) NEW EPISODE “AIN’T MY FAULT” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE CLEARWATER WIKI |-| Gallery= 707a.jpg 707b.jpg 707c.png |-| Quotes= *Adrianna: “I know you don’t understand, Wen. You have all these guys throwing themselves at you all the time. But this might be my only chance at love.” *Lana: “I know you can’t relate, but doing something you know is going to ruin your friend’s life isn’t easy.” *Angel: “That’s how the world works; you fuck up, you have to suffer the consequences. No matter how good of a person you are.” *Lana: “Whether she goes to jail or not, I’m still gonna be stuck in this wheelchair.” *Nicole: “There was a point where I felt like I needed a relationship to be happy, but the second that I told myself that wasn’t true, I found happiness in myself and haven’t looked back since.” *Adrianna: “Unless you have a magic cure for lupus, you can’t help me.” *Candace: “I know what it’s like to look death in the face. It’s scary and horrifying and the only thing that got me through it was having my friends by my side.” *Keith: “This is my one chance to prove myself to the woman I’ve admired since I was 6 trying on my mom’s dresses.” |-| Music= *Same Drugs- MisterWives |-| Link= *http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_707:_Ain%27t_My_Fault Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Adrianna Plots Category:Lana Plots Category:Keith Plots